


Sex in Hats Drabble

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hats, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in Hats Drabble

Jack was a languid bellows, pulling himself up by the ceiling beam and lowering himself down again with a thrumming exhale, a subtle moan. He paused at the slutty zenith, thighs and shoulders straining to hold himself above his lover. It was a teetering moment of not-enough, an exquisite drawn-out thread of physical denial.

Carefully, deliberately, Jack adjusted his hat.

"Oh, just leave it," James said irritably. He grabbed Jack's hips with bruising fingers and yanked him down.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack breathed, shivering at the forceful handling and deep, delicious fill. "I'm not nearly as good without the hat."


End file.
